


Please

by GingerPoulpeKataracte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Translation, mention of suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerPoulpeKataracte/pseuds/GingerPoulpeKataracte
Summary: TRADUCTION. L'auteur est Twisted Sarcasm sur ff.net. "S'il te plaît..." Demanda-t-il. Le secret d'Harry le rongeait au point où sa santé mentale ne tenait pas le choc. Tout ce qu'il souhaitant était la délivrance fournie par la mort. Mais est-ce que ses amis et sa famille lui accorderont son voeu le plus cher? HP/LV, T pour le contenu.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 2





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un petit One-Shot, Tom x Harry, assez court mais que j'ai apprécié! L'auteur est Twisted Sarcasm que vous pouvez retrouvé sur , j'ai lui ait envoyé une demande pour traduire cette fanfic mais je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse et semble depuis 2009 donc bon, j'ai quand même traduit ce One-shot, mais si jamais je reçois enfin une réponse qui me dit qu'I.e. n'est pas d'accord, je le retirerais tout de suite! Bonne lecture!

« S'il te plaît, » Murmura-t-il en s'accrochant aux robes noires. « Tue-moi. S'il te plaît…Juste abrège mes souffrances. »

Les yeux rouges le scannèrent froidement. « Je n'en vois aucune raison, » Lui répondit une voix cruelle. « Tu viens chaque nuit, me suppliant de te toucher. Tu te rebelles envers le vieil homme pour venir coucher avec la seule personne que tu es supposé haïr. Tu te tords sous moi et tu gémis mon nom pendant que je ravis ton corps de toutes les manières qui me plaisent. »

Les mains froides glissèrent dans ses cheveux doucement mais soudainement tirèrent dessus, forçant les yeux verts à croiser le regard pourpre. Ça faisait mal et pourtant Harry se retrouva à trembler d'excitation.

« J'aime te voir souffrir, Harry. Tu es un garçon, trop effrayé pour se suicider qui vient ici pour me supplier de le tuer. Mais, as-tu vraiment envie de mourir ? »

Harry renifla et permit aux larmes de couleur. « Oui. » Murmura-t-il, tristement. « Tu m'as marqué…Et j'ai…J'ai trahi tout le monde…Je ne peux pas vivre en sachant…en sachant que j'ai fait la pute pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Cracha-t-il, en colère.

Voldemort se pencha en arrière et sourit. « Je ne vais pas prendre ta vie, Harry. Si tu n'es pas assez fort pour le faire toi-même, tu ne vaux pas la peine que je te tue. De plus, » Il rapprocha son visage, tenant toujours les cheveux du garçon. « J'aime nos petits arrangements. » Il laissa son souffle s'écraser sur les lèvres du garçon et sourit quand le plus jeune frissonna de plaisir.

« S'il te plaît… » Chuchota-t-il de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci c'était pour une toute autre chose.

Voldemort le poussa durement en arrière avant de le chevaucher et de mordre sa nuque.

« Sois obéissant maintenant, fais ce que je te dis. »

111

Plus tard, Harry rejoint l'Ordre. Chaque fois qu'ils le regardaient, il vacillait, et ça les dérangeaient, mais une fois qu'ils remarquaient les suçons dans sa nuque, ils mettaient ça sur le compte de la vie privée du garçon.

Snape continuait de le regarder comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose.

Harry regarda ailleurs, espérant que Snape n'essaierait pas d'entrer dans son esprit.

Et soudainement, Harry se mit à pleurer. Personne ne le remarqua au début mais quand Molly vint lui propose de la nourriture, ils virent les larmes glissant sur son visage et tentèrent immédiatement de l'aider. Ils l'apprendraient bientôt. Il avait commencé l'Occlumencie récemment et Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment protéger ces souvenirs. **Il** ne l'aiderait certainement pas à protéger son esprit. Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était juste un jouet. Il était insignifiant, et Voldemort se réjouirait sûrement de voir Harry questionné et torturé par ceux qui lui avaient tant fait confiance.

Repoussant sa chaise, il tomba à genoux au sol devant Severus Snape et tint sa tête.

« S'il vous plaît…Tuez-moi. » Supplia-t-il bruyamment.

La réaction fut collective. Au début, tout le monde fut confus, se demandant s'ils avaient bien entendu. Quand le choc fut passé, ils tombèrent dans le déni, se disant que ces mots ne pourraient jamais sortir de la bouche d'Harry. Mais quand ils le virent, à genoux au sol, une aura de dépression autour de lui, ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas imaginé les mots.

« Harry, Commença Hermione. « On sait que tu as traversé beaucoup de chose mais pense… »

« Pense au Monde Sorcier ! » Cria Ron. « Nous serions tous perdus sans toi ! »

Ils furent tous soudainement terrifié. Qui sait ce que pourrait faire le garçon.

« Il…Il dit que je n'ai pas la force de prendre ma propre vie…Et il a raison. Je n'arrive pas à le faire parce que je suis terrifié…Mais je ne peux plus le supporter. » Il agrippa les robes de Severus et se mit à renifler. Severus tenta de contrôler son dégoût à l'idée d'être agrippé par le garçon mais tout le monde pouvait voir à quel point il était tendu. Ses épaules étaient raides et il regardait, du haut de son nez tordu, le garçon avec un mépris visible.

« Qui t'a dit ça ? » Demanda Dumbledore, lui tapotant le dos, souriant nerveusement. Harry n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour voir l'étincelle dans ses yeux.

« S'il vous plaît tuez-moi. »

« Le Monde Sorcier a besoin de toi, Harry, » Lui dit Arthur, plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Ron. Il pouvait voir que Ron était énervé par la crise de son ami. « Vraiment. Sans toi, il n'y a plus d'espoir. Tu es la lumière dans les Ténèbres. »

Harry fixa le sol, dégoûté par lui-même. « Vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne peux pas être le héros dont vous avez besoin. Je ne peux pas tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Dumbledore attrapa l'épaule d'Harry. « Si tu peux. Je crois en toi. »

« S'il vous plaît, tuez-moi. » Répéta Harry pour la 3ème fois.

Sirius regarda son filleul, inquiet. « Pense à tout le monde - »

« Je ne peux pas ! » Hurla soudainement Harry. Il sauta sur ses pieds. Ses yeux étaient dangereusement rouges. « Vous ne le voyez pas ? Regardez ça ! »

Il retira son tee-shirt et exposa toutes les griffures et morsures sur son torse.

Molly rougit. « Tout ce qu'on voit c'est un jeune homme qui a été…Avec quelqu'un. »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas JUSTE QUELQU'UN ! C'est lui ! J'ai échoué et maintenant je mérite de mourir. »

Sirius plaça une main dans le dos d'Harry, tentant de le réconforter mais réalisant son erreur quand Harry trembla. « Ce n'est pas grave si tu aimes les hommes. Il n'y a rien de mal ! »

Harry renifla bruyamment. « Non, vous ne comprenez pas. »

Un grand craquement alerta soudain tous les occupants de la maison. Ils se regardèrent, confus, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« Tu fais faire le sale boulot par d'autre ? » Dit une voix froide, brisant le silence.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Voldemort dans le couloir et déglutit. Comment avait-il trouvé cet endroit ?!

« Félicitations à l'Ordre du Phénix pour avoir rendu cette intrusion aussi facile. » Voldemort marcha vers Harry et le releva. Personne ne bougea. Le choc les paralysait.

« Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ? » Demanda Dumbledore, doucement. Il cherchait sa baguette.

« Harry me l'a dit. »

Dumbledore le fixa. « Menteur. Jamais Harry ne - »

« Oh ? Tout comme, jamais il ne…Je ne sais pas…me supplierait de le prendre ? Ne tomberait à genoux et plaider pour que je le blesse de toutes les manières possibles ? Si c'est le cas…Alors oui. Il ne ferait jamais ça. » Le seigneur des Ténèbres leva les yeux au ciel et enroula un bras autour d'Harry.

Harry se retrouva à se prélasser dans l'étreinte froide de son amant. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas lui-même. Il cherchait juste du réconfort, qu'il trouvait à chaque fois qu'il allait voir Voldemort. C'était pour ça qu'il continuait à y aller. Il ne recevrait jamais ce genre d'amour ici, avec ces personnes, peu importe comment il essaierait. Voldemort était le genre de personne dont avait besoin Harry, malgré qu'il se haïsse à chaque fois qu'il prenait ce genre de décisions.

Sirius le fusilla du regard. « Arrête de mentir ! »

Harry attrapa les robes de Voldemort et plaça sa tête sur son épaule. « S'il te plaît Sirius. Ne rends pas ça plus difficile. »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. « Tu veux dire… »

Harry laissa couler les larmes. « Tu ne me tuerais pas. Pourquoi ne pas le faire ? » Marmonna-t-il, la voix un peu étouffée par les robes de l'homme. « Je savais qu'il serait capable de me retrouver alors que j'étais ici…Mais tu ne me laisserais ni partir…Ni mourir. Je ne suis pas un héros. Je suis une brebis galeuse.

Molly commença à pleurer.

Harry durcit les traits de son visage alors qu'il regardait l'homme qui l'avait détruit. Voldemort le regardait avec des yeux…presque comme s'il se souciait de lui…en tout cas c'est ce que Harry aimait à imaginer dans les profondeurs de ses yeux rouges. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds doucement et pressa ses lèvres sur celles en face de lui.

Ce fut la langue de Voldemort entrant dans sa bouche qui lui fit prendre sa décision. Il ne pouvait changer ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'était donné à Voldemort, pour le plaisir, et ça avait été une erreur. Mais…Tout le monde devait vivre avec ses erreurs, se dit-il. Tout le monde. Tout ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, était faire en sorte de ne plus se haïr. Se créer une carapace contre le monde, changer son âme pour correspondre à son corps souillé. Appartenir à Voldemort pour toujours.

« S'il te plaît… » Chuchota Harry contre ses lèvres.

« Tue-les. »

Ils hoquetèrent tous.

« Puis ramène moi à la maison…et…punis-moi pour mes péchés. »

Personne n'osa bouger d'un centimètre alors que Voldemort levait sa baguette.

La dernière chose qu'ils entendirent fut…

« S'il te plaît. »


End file.
